Poseidon 2: Revenge of the Ocean
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: 5 years after Poseidon sank. The originals are all on the same ship again when it starts to sink. Will they be able to save themselves again. Jenn and Chris have a son. Dylan and Maggie are married and expecting. Also they find out Elena had a daughter.
1. ReAquaintices

**POSEIDON II: REVENGE OF THE OCEAN**

By Moi.

**CHAPTER 1: Re-Aquaintances**

5 YEARS AFTER POSEIDON SUNK

"Come on Mom!" 14 year old Connor James said running towards the boat. He hadn't been on a boat for 5 years. Ever since Poseidon had sunk. He had only been 9 at that time and very scared. So naturally years after the incident he refused to go on any boat, but this year was different. This year he was going to Florida, Dylan had decided to take Connor and his mom to Florida for a vacation before the baby was born. So naturally Connor was excited. Also Dylan had told him that this boat was stronger and more advanced so there was less chance of it tipping over. Connor carried his bags as he didnt even pay attention to the people near him.

"Connor! Wait for us!" Maggie yelled after him. Dylan was behind her carrying all the bags. He had insisted, their was no way he was going to let his pregnant wife carry like 20 pounds worth of clothes especially in her 3rd trimester. Dylan thought about all the changes in his life after Poseidon had sunk.

After they had gotten saved Dylan had left for about a year but during that year he found that his thoughts were always at Maggie and Connor so he went to find him. When he did find them at last after yet another year he had proposed and had gotten married to her. The year after that he had adopted Connor, Dylan loved having Connor as a son but he still wanted his own children so him and Maggie tried having kids of their own. They did get pregnant once but she lost the baby only 2 months after that. But just recently nearing the 5th year since the Poseidon had sunk it had happened. She had gotten pregnant again and everything went smoothly for 8 months. Thats what brought him here. He wanted to take Maggie on a vacation before the baby was born.

Now why they had decided to go on a boat, there was only one reason. It was the only form of transportation they could go on since Maggie was too pregnant to go on a plane. Snapping back into reality he saw Connor. "Connor wait for me and your mom." He called after him but Connor didnt listen he was too excited. Dylan and Maggie laughed.

Turning around to look at Dylan and his mom he accidently bumped into a woman. Spinning around he gave a gasp. It was Jennifer. "Jennifer!" He exclaimed as she smiled at him. "Connor wow its been so long." She looked behind him into the crowd. "Wheres your Mom?" Maggie's voice called out. "Connor where are you." She finally saw Connor and walked over to him not noticing Jennifer was there. "Connor this place is crowded I dont want you going off on your own." She scolded him as Jennifer spoke up. "Maggie. Wow your um looking huge." She said noticing Maggie's stomache. Maggie turned to Jennifer. "Jennifer hey... Ya thanks. So are you and Christian going to Florida on vacation aswell?" She asked as Connor looked bored he walked towards Dylan.

"Actually no. Me and Christian are returning to Florida we live there now with our son." She said as Christian walked back to her with a little boy clinging to his arm. "Oh hey Maggie." He said as he looked at her stomache. " Wow." Maggie laughed. "This must be your son." "Ya his names Robbie and he's 3." Maggie bent down to Robbie's height. "Hello Robbie." She said and Robbie gave her a big nearly toothless grin. "Wow you must have lost a lot of baby teeth." Dylan walked over to where Maggie was and put his arm around her waist. "Hello again Christian." He said. The 4 adults kept talking so they didn't notice Connor walking away.

Connor was just admiring the boat when a little girl ran smack into him. "Woah." He said looking down at the 6 year old. She looked kind of familiar. "Hi!" The girl exclaimed and Connor smiled. "Have I seen you before?" He asked the little girl and she shook her head. "Im sure I've seen you before." All the sudden he saw a cross around the girls neck, the same one Elena had always had on. "Who gave you this?" He asked. "My Mommy but she died 5 years ago. She has a matching one" Connor gasped. "Whats your name?" The girl laughed and replied. "Mia Gonzalez." "Was your mom named Elena?" he asked and the girl nodded. "Did you know her?" Connor nodded. "Ya! Come with me I gotta tell the others about you." He and Mia started walking before he ran into Nelson. "MR. NELSON!" He exclaimed and Nelson exclaimed. "Connor!"

"MOM!" Connor yelled running towards his mom. "MOM!" He yelled again as Maggie looked at him. "What Connor." Connor tried to find his voice. "Were all going on the same boat Me, You, Dylan, Jenn, Christian and Nelson." His mom saw Nelson. "Hello again Nelson." she smiled at Connor. "Your point?" "I just have a bad feeling because its the exact same people as before." Maggie gave him a hug. "Dont be scared. Anyway were missing two people Elena and Robert." Connor looked at the 3 year old boy. "We have Robbie Junior."

"Connor its just a coincidence." Dylan assured him. "Oh really. THEN WHY IS ELENA'S DAUGHTER HERE. " He said pushing Mia into the crowd. "I didn't know Elena had a daughter." Nelson commented. "Like im telling you. It can't just be a coincidence that were all here." All the sudden the horn blew and everyone boarded the ship.

When they got on the boat they all found out that their cabins were all on the top floor next to eachother. Dylan, Maggie and Connor were Cabin A1, Jenn, Christian and Robbie JR were Cabin A2. Nelson was Cabin A3, and Mia and her aunt were cabin A4. Connor still thought this was a major coincidence.


	2. Blast

**POSEIDON II: REVENGE OF THE OCEAN**

By: Moi

**CHAPTER 2: BLAST**

It was nearing midnight on the boat. Everyone was asleep except for Connor. The room was still and quiet as Connor read by a small flash-light. He was still pretty damned sure that it wasn't safe so that night while they were having dinner he snuck away from the table into the captains chambers. There he grabbed all he could find about the ship. The map of it. The design... He had tried to memorize every doorway and every passageway just in case but his memory was failing him so he grabbed his duffel bag. Dumping everything out of it he looked for necessary supplies just in case.

All of the sudden a knock at the door was formed. Connor walked over to it and opened it to find the little girl who was Elena's daughter. "Connor I can't sleep." She said remembering his name from dinner when he had gone off. "Why?" Connor asked her as she sat on his bed. "I keep thinking about what you tried to tell everyone. About this not just being a coincidence." Connor nodded at that and told her. "Just in case of anything. Im packing stuff that would be useful. ." Mia nodded. He put the maps rolled up in his backpack and then he go found a small bag of trailmix and some water bottles. On his way out the door to go bring Mia back to her room he grabbed a pocket knife and slid it into his pocket.

After bringing her to her cabin he was about to leave when all the sudden the entire ground shook. Everything fell onto the ground and Mia watched as her aunt got impaled by a chandelier. "AUNTIE!" She screamed suddenly the chandelier above her started to fall. Quick and just in the nick of time Connor grabbed her and pulled her out of harms way. More things clashed and as soon as the explosion stopped a woman's scream cut the air. You heard a loud thump and the screaming had stopped.

Connor grabbed Mia's arm and his duffel bag as he ran towards the source of the scream until he saw it had came from his door. "MOM!" He yelled as he barged the door open. The room was completely surrounded with smoke. "MOM!" He yelled again as he looked around franticly for her. "CONNOR!" He heard Dylan yell as he found his stepdad his leg being impaled by a chandelier. "DYLAN WHERES MOM?" He yelled since it was too loud to be heard otherwise. "SHE'S UNDER THAT PEICE OF WOOD." Connor ran towards the wood and sure enough he saw his mom's hand sticking out.

"BUT DYLAN WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?" Connor asked coughing as he pushed Mia away from the smoke. "OH GOD THE BABY!" Dylan yelled out in panic. Connor ran towards the door. "ILL GET SOMEONE TO GET THE CHANDELIER OF YOUR L..." Connor yelled but Dylan interupted him."NO GET HELP FOR YOUR MOM FIRST." Connor nodded as he ran into the hall. "CHRISTIAN." He yelled pulling him towards the room. "Connor wheres your parents?" he asked. "My mom's being crushed by a load of wood. You have to help her she and the baby could die!" Christian nodded signalling to Jenn and Jennifer followed pulling Robbie behind her. Christian entered the room and immediatly coughed.

First he grabbed the chandelier and threw it off of Dylan's leg. Dylan, Connor and Christian rushed to the wood and attempted to pull it off of Maggie. With no luck Dylan let go. "What if Jenn helped you guys lift the wood a bit so I could pull Maggie out. Connor nodded. "Jenn!" He called her and she ran over. On 3 Jenn, Chris and Connor grabbed the wood and lifted it a bit. But a bit was just enough to get Maggie out they had noted as Dyaln pulled her out from under the wood. Connor dropped the wood when his mom was safe and ran towards her. "Mom?" He asked scared. Jenn came over beside Maggie and everybody watched her. Even Nelson had heard the commotion and came to find out if Maggie was okay.

All the sudden Maggie gave a cough. "Umgh." She groaned. "Dy...lan" She said shakily. "Dylan is... Connor alright?" She asked without opening her eyes because it hurt to much. "Im right here Mum." Connor said touching her hand. Maggie opened her eyes and leaned upwards to hug Connor. All the sudden she cried out in pain. "Oh god Dylan the baby." They all stared terrified at her but in another moment the pain was gone. "Okay I'm alright." Connor and Dylan helped her too her feet.

"We need to find out what happened." Mia said as she grabbed Connors hand. All of them exited the room. "So what do we do Dylan." almost everyone asked turning to him. "I dont know?" He replied with a look on his face as he held Maggies arm steady. "I know what to do." Connor spoke up. "WHAT?!" Everybody asked looking at him. "I know what to do. I know the layout of this ship perfectly. Were on the bottom and the top is where we need to be." Christian nodded. "How many stories up is that." Connor looked glum.

"Atleast 10. Probably more."

* * *

I know I said they were on the top floor at first. But that was a mistake. I meant to type bottom. So ya they're on the bottom. 


End file.
